King of Gondor
by supergirl3684
Summary: Aragorn’s new responsibilities as King drive him to have a temper tantrum…and king or not, his Adar knows exactly how to go about addressing temper tantrums! WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**KING OF GONDOR**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Lord of the Rings**_**Summary:**_**Aragorn's new responsibilities as King drive him to have a temper tantrum…and king or not, his Adar knows exactly how to go about addressing temper tantrums!**_

**Beta: **_**Rona W. (**__**ronawolf)**_

**Mentor: **_**Tracy**_

**_A/N: Hey all, this is actually an old fic. This was my 3rd fan fic that i'd ever written with the help of the two wonderful people mentioned above! They are both awesome! I hope you all like it!_**

--

Lord Elrond concealed his identity within his hood as he rode his horse up the winding streets of Minas Tirith to the Citadel. He had received a letter from his beloved daughter, Arwen that had been worded in such a way as to let him know that all was not well and that he was needed.

Elrond was worried; he knew that if his daughter was writing him, then things were, indeed, bad. Once at the Citadel's doors he told a guard that he was a Lore Master and the queen was expecting him. He was then shown to the garden where Arwen upon, seeing him enter, stood and went to greet him exclaiming, "Ada!"

"Tell me what troubles you my daughter," Elrond said taking his daughter's hands in his.

"It is Estel, ada. He is not himself, he does not eat or sleep…he no longer laughs. I have tried to speak to him, but I can tell that he is reluctant to confide in me because he does not wish to burden me with his troubles. I am unsure of what to do."

Elrond kissed Arwen's brow. "Allow me to speak to him daughter."

Arwen nodded, grateful once again for her father.

The hallways of the Citadel were quiet as Lord Elrond followed a guard on his way to see the new king of Gondor. As the two neared the king's study, Elrond's elvish hearing could detect raised voices. Picking up bits and pieces of the conversation, Elrond frowned realizing that Estel was arguing with Gimli, who Estel esteemed greatly.

The guard tensed seeing the frown on Elrond's face. "His study is the next door my Lord." Elrond nodded and continued the last few steps on his own; he began to ponder what would make the new King speak to his dear friend in such a way.

The elf-lord was so deep in thought that he was very nearly trampled when the door to the king's study suddenly opened and the former occupant hastened out. Gimli stopped to apologize but Elrond waved the apology aside asking instead, "Why such haste Master Gimli?"

Gimli paused, a frown creasing his face as he tried to formulate an answer that would not make his growing irritation with the new King of Gondor too obvious. The crashing sound of something else being broken within the study set his teeth on edge enough for him to reply, "It would seem, that the new King of Gondor is experiencing some frustrations with his position and has decided that throwing things is the best way for him to express his feelings." Another crash caused the dwarf's frown to deepen. Gimli bowed taking his leave. As the dwarf made his way down the hall Elrond heard him mutter angrily, "If he weren't the king…" What the dwarf would do was left unsaid, but the tone of voice with which he had spoken made it clear that whatever it was would be unpleasant.

Lord Elrond took a deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it. He entered the study without knocking and was surprised by what he saw. Glass littered the area around the fireplace, a chair and table had been broken, and the new king of Gondor appeared to be looking for something else to throw unaware as of yet that his rampage was about to be brought to an abrupt halt.

Elrond slammed the study door shut and stepped forward. "You will cease this behavior at once Estel!"

Estel, or Aragorn as he continued to think of himself despite being named Elessar by his people, paused, his hand still extended outward in his search for something new to throw as he turned to look at his foster father. From the surprised expression on his face, it was apparent he had not anticipated Elrond, of all people, coming upon him at such a moment

"What kind of behavior is this? You will explain yourself," Elrond demanded.

Although Aragorn was still angry enough to glare resentfully at his foster father, he obeyed the command.

"I gave into a moment of anger, nothing more. I am fine now so there is no need to discuss it further." Aragorn replied attempting to side step his foster father and depart the room.

Elrond was not about to accept that for an answer and very deliberately stepped in front of Aragorn, blocking his exit. Aragorn took a deep breath and smiled at the elf lord in front of him. "Why don't we have some tea my lord and you can tell me of your visit?" Aragorn once again tried to go around his foster father.

"I am considered by many to be an extremely patient elf, however, make any further attempts to leave or avoid explaining yourself and you'll find that patience to be in short supply. You will begin by telling me what inspired all this and then tithen-pen I intend to address your choice of behavior.

Aragorn's jaw dropped open as he thought to himself, 'surely he could not mean to…' Elrond crossed his arms looking every bit the stern Ada of Aragorn's childhood. In a wholly unconscious imitation of what he had once done as a boy when he thought his backside might be in jeopardy, Aragorn sat down in the first available chair.

Little did the new king know but it was costing Elrond no small amount of effort to keep from smiling at his son's tell-tale action. Before the ancient elf sat not Elessar, King of Gondor, but Estel, the human child he had raised as one of his own.

When Estel continued in his refusal to talk Elrond decided he'd had enough. Using his elvish strength Elrond forced Aragorn into a standing position while he sat back down in the chair that the new king had been sitting in. "This is your last chance Estel. Either you talk or I will." Aragorn opened his mouth but no words came out. Elrond counted to ten silently before reaching up and pulling Aragorn over his lap.

Although, admittedly, part of him had seen this coming, still, he could not quite believe that after all these years at his age and rank he was back over his Ada's lap.

Elrond suspected that his foster son might not be all that complacent about having his leggings pulled down once his initial surprise wore off so he quickly bared the new king for punishment. As predicted, the feeling of being exposed was enough to rouse Estel from his shock and the man began to fight and buck in an effort to escape. Elrond gave him two sharp swats. "Be still or I will use something other then my hand to spank you with."

Aragorn instantly stilled at the threat. "Pl-please my lord, I will talk."

"Aye that you will tithen-pen but before you do, I have something I wish to express first." Elrond said nothing more as he started swatting the upturned backside in earnest.

It took only a few minutes before Aragorn started protesting. "Please stop! I beg you my l-lord…AH!"

Elrond suddenly swatted at twice his normal strength. "I have raised you as one of my own and am no less your ada now than I was when you were a child. Please do not insult me with formality.

Aragorn gave a soft whimper. "I'm sorry ada, please…I'll talk." Though he was no where near done 'expressing' what he wished to express to his youngest child Elrond still raised Estel's his leggings and turned him to sit on his lap.

"Tell me what is wrong tithen-pen"

Aragorn felt helpless to prevent his reaction to the brief spanking and the fact that he was being held on his father's lap in the same way he had been held so often as a child. Tears that he would normally have been too proud and too strong to shed began to fall and he put his head upon his Adar's shoulder. "I don't know ada. It's just…everyone, including my friends, treat me so differently, this room feels so heartless, and I'm scared."

"What are you scared of ion?"

Aragorn lifted his head and looked Elrond in the eyes. "What if I suffer the same weakness as my ancestors and fail? What if…what if the evil's not really gone and I fall to it?" Aragorn's body was wracked with sobs and there was nothing his Adar could do but hold him. When at last Aragorn calmed down, Elrond held him at arms length.

"You're friends love you but they feel your uncertainty and while they know who they are to Estel, Aragorn and Strider, they are unsure of their place with King Elessar. You are many things to many people my son, but in private, amongst those closest to you, you may lay aside the mantle of king as you are doing now with me."

Aragorn stayed, head on Elrond's shoulder, and thought about what he'd been told. After a few minutes he picked up his head, looked around the room, and shuddered. Feeling his son's shudder, Elrond looked at him and then followed his line of sight. "Estel, if you do not like the room, why did you accept it?"

"I did not feel that I had a choice. I was told that the study had been Denethor's and was now expected to be mine.

"Why do you not like the room ion?"

"It's…its so empty ada. It is not like your study where everyone is comfortable. In here…here everyone is so formal. Aragorn started to blush and play with the sleeve of Elrond's robe.

"What is it Estel?"

"I…when you had to leave and I had to stay…I hated it so ada! I used to sneak into your study. I felt close to you there. I feel empty here…it is so…impersonal and cold."

"Why did you not say something?"

"I felt childish."

"And breaking glasses and upturning tables isn't childish?" Aragorn blushed and looked down at his hands. "Look at me ion." It took a few minutes but he did obey. "If the room seems impersonal then change it. No one said you had to keep the room the way it is. Now, listen to me closely Estel, every ruler makes mistakes; including me. What matters is how you handle things afterwards. Your friends will help you. Do you understand?"

"What about the evil?"

"Evil has always been around and you have yet to fall to it. I have faith in you tithen-pen, have faith in yourself. Besides I highly doubt your friends will sit by and do nothing if your behavior gives them any real cause for concern."

Aragorn hugged Elrond tightly, "Thank you ada." He attempted to get off his Adar's lap but Elrond's hold was still strong. Aragorn looked at him in confusion.

"I'm glad you feel better ion, but we still need to discuss your fit of temper."

"Please ada, I said I was sorry."

Elrond frowned, "Are you going to fight me on this?" The two stared at each other for a moment. "Estel?"

"No ada, I won't fight you."

"Very good tithen-pen" With same ease as before Elrond once again upended his son and pulled down his leggings. "Why are you being punished Estel?"

"I lost my temper and was destructive."

Elrond started to swat once again. It took even less time for Aragorn to begin making sounds of distress.

**SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT** "N-no more…" **SWAT** "Please ada!" **SWAT** "AH!"

**SWAT, SWAT** "You will do well to learn to control your temper ion." **SWAT, SWAT** "You may be the King of Gondor, but you are also my son and will behave as you have been raised to behave" **SWAT, SWAT** "Rest assured, your behavior will never go unnoticed." **SWAT, SWAT** "If I must I will give Gimli my permission to spank you in my stead. Do you understand?" **SWAT, SWAT**

"Y-yes, sir," With that Aragorn hung his head and sobbed. Elrond swatted him twice more before stopping and rubbing his back. When the sobs quieted to sniffles, Elrond pulled up Aragorn's leggings and held him on his lap making sure that his son's backside rested in between his legs.

It was almost five minutes later when Elrond realized his son was asleep. He considered waking him up and sending him to bed but decided against it. Lord Elrond would be leaving in a week's time for the sea so for now he was quite content to hold his son…the King of Gondor

**THE END**


End file.
